Confessions of a Teenage TroubleMaker
by DestinedToBelieve
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Cloud are 'The Gang', the troublemakers in Gradey High. When Kairi turns Sora down, he gets upset, but decides to forget her. But, when a member of 'The Heartless', another gang, starts to like Kairi, things get hectic. COMPLETED
1. Intros in the Strangest of Ways

Kiki: HEY! THIS IS KIKI! OH HI! YEA! I share this story with, you guessed it, Baggs. Yea, she'll write the next chapter, then me, then her, etc. This is just an intro. It's supposed to be short, a'ight?! Good. And they're SUPPOSED to be OOC. ok, yea. On with the fic. And it's A/U, Alternate universe, so all the keyblade stuff, never happened.  
  
Disclaimer:.. I dont own this blah blah blah blah blah blah blah DIE! KEELS cough uhm, yea. I dont own it. You no sue.  
  
Chapter one: Intros.. in the strangest ways.  
  
::Sora's POV::  
  
High school.  
  
A 10-letter word for PURE TORTURE.  
  
Yup.  
  
You get dumped, cheated, left alone, homework'd, and that's just all before lunch.  
  
But it's cool.  
  
I got my little gang going on, you know? Always good to have friends.  
  
There's Riku.. always shady, always a player. He's so angsty at times, and I wonder about him. He's very athletic, too. Most of the girls love em.  
  
/Most/, that is.  
  
Oh, and Cloud. You cant forget him either. He's kinda like Riku, a little angsty at times, and over-protective of us. Feh.  
  
Oh, and me. Your main guy. You gotta love me. You just gotta. Name's Sora. Aren't I cool? Yea, I so rock. I'm the leader of our gang, and I get into the most trouble. Oh, and girls, feh, they're all over me. I can reel anyone of em in if I put my mind to it.  
  
Not that I have a mind or anything..  
  
Anyways, we're known as 'The gang.' We're so original. We get like, 10 detentions a week. Oh, we went down in YEARBOOK HISTORY!!! Yes, you can look us up on page 54, 'Biggest Troublemakers'.  
  
Oh, and there's that other gang. What's they're name.. heartless? Ah, yea, thats it. Shady fellows, they are. Feh. They dont stand a chance.  
  
Oh yea, they're names are Red Noctume, Shadow, and Large Body. What. The. CRAP?! I mean, dude, yea, your body may be large, but that's sounds just GAY. No, seriously. He should like, grow up to be an interior designer. Or maybe a shoe fitter. Either one would be great.  
  
Anyways, so yea. We're so awesome, The Gang and I. Or is it me and The Gang? Yea, me and The Gang. Stupid grammar.  
  
::Riku's POV::  
  
I rock you all.  
  
Yes, I really do.  
  
Sora? Feh, he's just a wannabe.  
  
YOU ARE ALL WANNABES, YOU HEAR?!  
  
Riku rocks you.  
  
Dont forget it.  
  
Feh. Nothing else to say. Cant waist time on you lower-classies, eh? Go spit shine my shoe. Or something.  
  
::Cloud's POV::  
  
Mess with my gang, you're toast.  
  
..with Butter.  
  
and Strawberry Jam! YOU CANT FORGET THE JAM!  
  
If you do mess with my boys, you become that, and, GUESS WHAT ELSE?! I'LL EAT YOU FOR ABSOLUTLY FREE!(no purchase nessacary, see my mouth and fist for details.)  
  
I'm the overprotective one. Can you tell?! The others, they're immature. I hold them together. I'm like, superglue on a door. Yea, that's it. Superglue on a door. Don't make me hurt you.


	2. The Double Doors Open

A/N (aka Baggs): Kiki wrote the last chapter. Yus, the last chapter was short and stubbly... hehe, stubbly. It was just the strange introductions of our OOC characters. Gotta love them. =) This chapter will more descriptive, still keeping the funny edge. =D

Thank Yous!  
Lvkishugs: Thanks a bunch XD I had a spaz that we got a review so fast oo;; And, yus, they are cute in there little gang, aren't they? pinches their cheeks

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora wouldn't just be a made-up character. Therefore... you no sue. Me no claim. =)

Chapter Two: The Double Doors Open (Yes, let the irony make you laugh)

Sora gazed down into his plate of grey mashed potatoes and wrinkled peas. He blew bubbles into his milk and let it over flow onto Riku's lap. Riku jumped up with surprised and knocked Sora out of his gaze.  
  
"Sheesh, kid, you mind watching were you're pouring that stuff?!" Riku shouted, wiping helplessly at the front of his pants. He slapped Sora's arm with frustration.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Sora teased, acting as if he'd done it on purpose. A group of girls passed by, and Sora stared at them. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and grinned toothily at them. A couple of them blushed and giggled; one of them rolled her eyes.

Riku sighed. "Sora, stop flirting with the momacitas, alright?" Cloud nodded. "We don't want you to have five wives when you grow up, now do we?"

"What about four?" Sora teased.

"SORA!"

Sora laughed and scooped up some grey and green goop from his lunch tray. He scanned the room for someone he didn't like. Suddenly, he found someone he was friends with, but loved to annoy. He aimed, brought the end of the spoon back, let it go...

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Leon cried.

Leon had a glob of goey spud in his long hair, and looked quite furious. He touched the back of his head and received a handful of grey gloop. He stormed over to Sora, who was sniggering.

"What's the big idea, punk?" He cried. Sora tried his best to look innocent.

"Just proving my love for you, dahling." He batted his eyes. Leon rolled his eyes, hit Sora in the back of the head, and marched off towards the bathrooms.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. The lunch hall has soon filled with the screeching of chairs and the rumbling of the trash barrels being pushed around. Sora threw out the rest of his monsterous meal, shoved open the double doors, and led his gang through the halls. Riku was winking at a couple girls he knew. Sora laughed. "And I thought I was bad." He teased.

He and his friends spent the rest of the period being their usual, disturbing selves. When they weren't watching the clock or staring longingly out the window, they were either pitching spit-balls at the teacher, passing notes to random girls (Cloud was unincluded, as he wasn't much of the relationship type), or breaking out into choruses of Yankee Doodle.

Riku stole a few of Sora's notes and wrote things such as "meet me after school at 3:00, and I'll chew your toenails for you." And sent them back to random girls. Once they received them, their disgusted looks were the signal for Riku to put his angsty charm into action. Sora flicked him in the head a few times before he started a fake coughing fit.

After being told off a few times and sent to the office, school was finally over. They ended up with 3 detentions each; short of the usual. They were laughing and making obscene noises when something inturrupted them. Since they had to stay after school, they were completely alone in the school -- besides the janitor, of course. Or, so they thought.

The double doors to the enterance of the school opened, and the big booming voice of Principal Hamen echoed off the cream-colored walls of the hallway. A beefy man with a platinum blond mustache stode out in the clearing, and the gang hid behind a statue of an older principal, who's engraving read "Mr. Robert H. Gradey. 'Hey you kids, cut that out!'".

"Think it's a health inspector or something?" Sora whispered.

"If it is, I hope they shut this place down. The food here tastes like cow manure." Riku added with digust.

"How would you know?" Cloud asked with interest.

"Well, your tour of the school will begin soon enough, just as the janitor is done mopping the floors." Hamen bellowed. "Wave hello, Arnie."

A gold-toothed man with a shaggy beard wrinkled his nose and grunted a "hello". His tan jumpsuit was much to large for him, and it was drenched at the hems from the soapy water spilling onto the floor. Once he'd gone, Hamen spoke again.

"Welcome to Gradey High School, Ms. Mayor."


	3. Angel in the Hallway

OH YAY! just finished chappy 3.- It's ok in the hilarty level, more action if you say.xD  
  
A/N: Baggs wrote the last chapter. Yaaay. SEND ME FANMAIL!XD

Thank you:

Faust IX-THANKS!

x3 Apolla-You too. Glad you liked it.

Lvkishugs- Another review? Fanmmaaaiiill...xD

Emeral31-Aww.xD Thanks.- You rock.xD

Disclaimer: -mumblemumble-dont own it..-mumblemumble-no sue..-mumblemumble-  
  
Chapter 3: Angel in the Hallway

Sora postioned himself on the corner, and peeked from it, keeping one palm firm on the hard, sketchy blocked wall and the other grasping the corner as he looked. Hamen moved outa the way to reveal a stunning figure.  
  
She had short, red hair. It shined in the light, the highlights glistening in the perfect way, making a little halo in her hair. Her eyes, filled with wonder and a bit of digust, were a brillent emerald green, and they sparkled perfectlly. As if that wasn't enough, she looked great. She had on a simple white shirt that was very tight on her and had a little blue on the top, and a purple skirt that's hem barely caressed the end of her finger tips.  
  
Sora gasped. "So THAT'S what angels look like." He whispered.  
  
Riku pushed him outa the way, and had the same reaction. "Dude. She is HOT!" Riku whispered harshly.  
  
Sora pouted. "I SAW HER FIRST!"  
  
Cloud looked at her too. "Dude."  
  
Sora made his way out. "Yo, Hamen!" The principal turned around, sighing.  
  
"Sora, why arent you in dentention?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I hate that classroom. Sides, no one said we had to stay in there." He grinned.  
  
Principal Hamen glared. "Get back in there, Sora!" A snigger was heard. "Show yourselves!"  
  
Cloud and Riku came out, grinning widely. "Riku and Cloud, reporting for duty, sir!" They both saluted.  
  
"GET BACK TO DETENTION!"  
  
"Aww, princi-PAL," Sora began, pouting fakely. "Me no wanna." He put on his 'nobody-loves-me' look, and the principal glared.  
  
"It's not working this time, Sora."  
  
"DANG IT!"  
  
Cloud sniggered. "Come on Sora, do what the nice man says."  
  
"Yes, MOTHER." Sora protested, and began to walk off with Riku and cloud, but at the last moment, turned.  
  
"Hey, princi-pal, who's that?" he pointed to the girl, as if he hadn't seen her until that moment.  
  
Hamen looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, that's Kairi. Kairi Mayor."  
  
"Kairi Mayor.." Sora repeated, running his tongue against his bottom lip. "Hmm. Well, see ya, pal." He said, and began walking off.  
  
At the last moment, Kairi asked, "What's with him?"  
  
The next day, the gang was riding to school. Actually, more like walking. Sora was a little anxious, seeing as though he wanted to see Kairi, and flirt with her, like every OTHER girl in the universe. /Hah. This one'll be EASY./ Sora thought. He could usually reel in one of THEM easily. Of course, him and Riku were known to be the most good looking guys in the school. Cloud was ok, but he wasnt looking for a relationship. He was just set on having fun.  
  
Sora shrugged off his thought and kept walking till he saw the blacktop. Students were sitting on the stone walls on each side, desperately trying to finish their homework. Sora pushed past them, going a little further ahead than Cloud and Riku.  
  
"Hey, little-bit." Cloud said, grabbing Sora's hood and pulling him back. "I dont want you to get lost." Sora nodded. Cloud was one year older than them, but still in the same grade(he had purposely failed.). He had been through alot, so Sora and Riku was like his sons.  
  
Sora was zoning out. He was trying to decide if it was because he couldnt wait to flirt, or he just wanted to try and beat the crap outa the Heartless. Either one would do.  
  
When they walked in, sure enough, three figures where leaning against lockers, staring out into space.  
  
The first one, in the middle, was the tallest, and had the largest body. His skin was dark and charcoal-colored. His eyes were yellow and distant, as if deep in thought. He had on a black t-shirt and black pants. A hat was on his head, kinda tipped to the side.  
  
The second one, on the left side of the figure, was littler. He had on a red shirt and blue jeans, but the same color skin remained. He wasn't as well-built as the other, but you could still see some muscle. His eyes were like yellow ice, flickered with red when in the light. He had the same hat on.  
  
The next, and final one was on the right side. He was the shadiest of all. His skin was a deep, dark charcoal and his eyes were more serious and refined, filled with hatred and un-shed tears from the past. They were still the distant, far-out yellow the others had, but different in a way. He had the less muscles, but yet was all the same strong. His fists were clenched tightly, as if he was waiting for someone to make a snide remark. He, also, had a hat on.(A/N- MY CHARECTOR DESIGNS!-snuggles heartless- Yea, they're mine.xD Not the actual charectors, the- oh, you know what I mean.)  
  
/Yup, they're crazy, alright./ Sora thought.  
  
Just then, Kairi walked in, and Sora caught a glance of her.  
  
She had on a a white shirt with three flowers on them. The outline was in silver glitter, and then blue, pink, and green sponged dots, then more silver glitter for the inner outline. In the middle of each flower, there was a rhinestone. Two purple butterflies adorned the shirt as well, each having silver glitter markings. The shirt was outlined in purple, and the sleves were tied at the top, so it showed her shoulders. She also had on pitch-black jeans with neon-blue lightning on them.  
  
Before Sora could 'make his move', the shadiest heartless perked up a bit, and whispered something to the leader.  
  
Before the leader could say anything, the shadiest Heartless walked over to Kairi and stopped her. "Hello." His voice came out chilling, like ice, but it had a ring to it that somehow got the girl interested.  
  
"H-h-hi.." Kairi stuttered, trying to focus. She had stopped, and was studying him. "I'm Kairi."  
  
"Shadow." He replied, running his fingers through her hair, making her shiver as he did so. "Nice to meet you." He flashed her a grin. It lit up his face kind of, like he was actually happy, and his yellow eyes sparkled for a second.  
  
Kairi nodded. "N-n-nice to meet you too.."  
  
Sora clenched his fists in anger.  
  
He butted in. "Scuse me." He said, poking Shadow's shoulder. Shadow's hand withdrew from Kairi's hair and their eyes unlocked as he stared at Sora.  
  
"What?!" Shadow said a little bit rudely. "I'm kinda busy."  
  
Sora growled slightly. "Leave. Her. Alone."  
  
Shadow smirked. "Or what?"  
  
"Or THIS!" In a heartbeat, Sora and Shadow were in a fierce fight. Sora had banged Shadow against a locker, Shadow had pinned Sora and began punching him. Blood was shed. Just then, Cloud cut through the on-lookers.  
  
"SORA!" He separated the two, pinning shadow against a locker.  
  
Sora gulped. "Cloud..."  
  
Cloud didn't answer, just glared at Shadow. "If you ever, EVER do that again, I swear-"  
  
Just then, the leader of the Heartless had Cloud by the collar of his shirt and was holding him in the air. "What are you doing?!" He demanded. His voice was harsh, and cold, and very sketchy.  
  
Riku then pounced on the leader, and, surpingsly, knocked him over. "Riku!" Cloud yelled, getting up off the floor. "What are you doing?"  
  
Riku grinned. "Cant I help a bud?"  
  
Cloud laughed. "Guess so."  
  
Riku raised his fist to punch Shadow, but-  
  
"RIKU! L.B.!" The principal made his way through the crowd. "Dentention, both of you! And I'll be having a talk with your parents!"  
  
Sora and Cloud raised their hands. "Uhm, principal, it was us too." Sora muttered.  
  
"Thank you for being honest. Anyone else?" Seeing no one raise their hand, he walked off.  
  
Sora stumbled up. "You alright, little-bit?" Cloud asked.  
  
Sora nodded, and wiped the blood from his nose. "Yea, fine. Thanks, Cloud."  
  
"Don't mention it." He grinned.  
  
After the crowd had scattered, Sora still remained. Little did he know, Kairi was still there.  
  
Kairi poked him on the shoulder. "Uhm.. Thanks for saving me.."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Sora smiled. "Don't mention it." He said, repeating Cloud's words.  
  
"Hey, uhm, Kairi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Willyougooutwithmethisweekend?!" Sora asked in a rush.  
  
Kairi gasped. "Oh..no, I-I-I can't.."  
  
"Why not?" Sora asked, his heart sinking.  
  
"Cause you're..you're a gangster..and-and I can't.." She ran off.  
  
Sora was left there, staring after her.  
  
He clenched his fists.  
  
"Fine. I don't need her. Feh. She's just another girl."  
  
/She's just another girl../ 


	4. Ungangsta'd

A/N: Thanks to the nobodies who replied to our fic! 3 WE LOVE YOU! XD Chapter 4 is here, y0. Peace to Kiki for an excellent numbero tres. =) Oh my GAWRSH (hehe, Goofy)! OO Twelve reviews already! God, we love our reviewers ::sniff:: I'd like to thank Kiki, my mom, my computer, and the inventor of mayonaise... WITHOUT THEM ALL OF THIS WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!

Thank yous!!! =DDDDDDD

Smiley-chan: Yes, trouble is coming, you can smell it, eh? XD

Sugacoated-Cherries: Thanks for your THREE REVIEWS! In a row! W00T! XD

Lvkishugs: THANK YOU AGAIN. Yea, it would be could to go out with Sora =) daydreammode

Emerald31: Lol, your grandma's dog is Sora? WHOA. I need to go to your grandma's house sometime XD

Disclaimer: My momma said j00r mama said Sora isn't real. And doesn't belong to me. And now I'm sad. Does this disclaimer make sense? Oo XD

Chapter four: UNGANGSTA'D

For the next few days Sora didn't act like himself. Whenever he and his friends reaked havoc, spray painted the walls of the school, or flirted with girls, he didn't join them.

He was swirling his apple sauce with his spoon when Riku decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Kid, you've been acting weird lately. What's up with you?" He poked Sora in the shoulder blade. Sora sighed.

"Kairi... thinks I'm a gangster and won't go out with me." He plopped is head onto his arms. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe she's not worth it if she doesn't like you for you." Cloud grunted.

"Yeah, maybe you two aren't meant for each other... like peanut butter and mayonaise." Riku pulled a face.

Sora gasped. "PEANUT BUTTER AND MAYONAISE ARE GOOD TOGETHER!"

Cloud shook his head. "Yup, he's lost it."

Sora sighed again. "Maybe I should stop."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Not stop doing pranks..." Riku went wide-eyed. "There'd be no fun in what we do anymore!" He pouted. A bunch of girls nearby giggled.

"If it's what it takes to get Kairi to like me." He pushed his chair out and walked out of the cafeteria, taking a shortcut so he'd pass Kairi. He stopped near her. "Hope you're happy." He shot, and kept walking. Kairi couldn't have looked more confused. After Sora left the cafeteria, she nudged a friend. "Actually, I am... I just got an A on my math test!"

::Cloud's POV::

Oh. My. God.

Sora... LEFT?! OUT IN THE COLD, DARK HALLWAYS!? Oh dear... oh deary dear... NOT GOOD. He could... STUB HIS TOE! Or worse... GET BEAT UP AGAIN! Or maybe even try a peanut butter and mayonaise sandwich. Oh, man, I'm getting goosebumps thinking about all the trouble he could be in.

But, what if he got HARASSED BY THE PRINCIPAL? I think I'll faint...

Do I sound like an over-protective mother hen?

...nah.

He could even break a nail.... THE HORROR!!!!

For a days, Sora stopped calling out in class, singing songs in the middle of a lesson, making obscene noises, and flirting with girls. He lived in a sad world where he had to be somebody else to be loved. That's when someone knocked some sense into him.

Sora was staring at the dirty floor when he received a slap across the face that stung like ice through his body. "You're being an idiot." Came a familiar voice that seemed so cold, like it's slap. It was Riku.

"But I want to be Kairi's idiot." Sounded a voice Sora didn't know. It was one tone, zombie-like, and monotonous. Riku shook him sharply. "And she's the one making you like this."

Sora gasped as Riku pinned him against a locker. Grtting his teeth, the silver-haired boy hung his head. "Sora, pull yourself together, man." He mumbled sorrowfully.

Sora cocked a brow. "Riku?"

"Sora, you're the one to always flirt with girls. You're the one that made The Gang us. You're..our leader, man, we..we need you." Riku strained, as if it pained him.

Sora sighed. "Riku.."

Riku looked up, and a smiled planted on his face. "So, either you come back down to earth, or i'll have to show the picture of you in the first grade play."

Sora's eyes grew wide. "THE ONES WHERE MY PANTS FELL?!"

Riku nodded. "What was your underwear like? Oh yea, with the little pink hearty-wearties?!"

Sora glared. "Ok, ok, fine."

Little did they know, someone was watching them the whole time.

Kairi clenched her fists. How could she be so stupid? She made Sora change, and she didn't mean to. She liked him, a lot. But she couldn't date a gangster, it would ruin her reputation. At least, she thought she had a reputation.

"Smart move, Mayor." She muttered. "Real. Smart. IDIOT." She kicked with each word, letting out all her frustration.

"They pay to build these walls you know." Said an eerie, cold voice behind her, that stood out and sent chillds up her spine like nails against a blackboard. Whoever was behind her grasped it's chilly hand around her forearm. Kairi froze.

"He doesn't deserve you anyway." He spoke into her ear, shooting ice through her nerves. "Come with me."

All Kairi could do was follow.


	5. Back to Normal

A/N: YAY! Chapter 5 is here! Man, I had millions of ideas for this chapter, some weird, some very weird, some stunk, but after I FINALLY got into it, I found the perfect idea. It has a bit of a twist to it, though. Thank you to:

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Sora and Kairi are married and Riku is awesome. And not evil. But cute. I live on destiny islands and PWN you.  
  
..Obviously, since none of this has happened, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't sue me.  


Lvkishugs- Yea, the heartless guy is scary.xD And Riku is awesome. Yesh. He is. And yes, its hard NOT to notice.xDD Man, your review made me laugh. Thanks!

Emerald31- LOL. Grandma's Chihuahua.

And to many others.

In this chapter, we will answer the age-old question:

How many licks DOES it take to get to the center of a Tootsie-pop?

On with the story!

Chapter 5: Back to Normal

After Riku had 'confronted' Sora, the next day, they both skipped up to Cloud, their arms linked, and grins spread across their faces. "Like hiiii Cloud!" Sora said in the girliest way possible, and let out a giggle, which made it even harder for Riku to hold in his laughter.

"Well, he's normal. Good job, Riku." Cloud stated, smirking. They un-linked arms and Riku grinned.

"Well, I am a genius." 

Sora let out a cough that sounded like 'yearight'.

Riku shot him a glare, but said nothing.

Sora smiled. "Ok, now, let's get to class. We don't want to be late, do we?" Cloud laughed.

"Ok, come on."

In math class, the teacher was talking about some form of... math, and Sora and Riku were just waiting for the perfect moment to do something funny and un-expected. After the teacher stop scribbling on the board like no tomorrow, he turned around. "Any questions?"

Sora's hand shot up. "Uhm, Teach, I have one." He grinned a bit, and Riku and Cloud watched with wonder.

"Yes Sora?" "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop?" 

Riku, and the whole class for that matter, began to laugh.

Cloud controlled his laughter for a second to say "Yea, Sora, I wanta know!" 

Sora grinned, and took out a cherry Tootsie-pop and un-wrapped it, and began licking it.

* * *

Fact: By the end of class, they had all learned it took exactly that it took 732 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie-pop.

Fact: Sora got detention.

Fact: Cloud and Riku had to be sent to the nurse's office because they had laughed so hard.

Cloud pulled Sora over with him and Riku at the end of class. They took one look at each other, and, as if they all had telepathic powers, knew what each other were thinking, and broke out in fits of laughter.

"Oh..man.." Cloud gasped between laughs. "That was classic!" He wiped tears forming in his eyes. Riku smirked. "Yea, Sora. Tootsie-pop. That so rocks." Sora nodded. "Thank you, thank you." He took a little bow, and grabbed an imaginary microphone. "I'd like to thank my mom, and my dad, and the maker of Tootsie-pops. Oh, and my brain. Which is currently on vacation." 

They all laughed. "Well, we've known that for a LONG time, Sora." Riku said, knocking on Sora's head, which gave a slight echo.

Sora grinned. "I like that noise... Eccccchoooo..." Sora repeated the noise. "Come on, little-bit. We've gotta get to class." 

"Say, Cloud..."

"Yea?"

"Why do you call me little-bit?"

The next few periods were awesome as well. Sora, Cloud, and Riku were finding more ways to irk the teacher. Cloud would answer questions in different languages, every-so-often Riku would send anonymous love-letters to the teacher in different handwriting without her knowing who it was, and Sora would occasionally throw a spitball or two, and they would all break out in a random song.

* * *

Kairi had watched Sora all day. Yes, all day. Well, all that she could, anyways. But she didn't know why. She was over him. Most of all, she felt extremely dizzy.

Shadow had pulled her aside for free period, and they had taken a little walk. At the end of the walk, Shadow had done something, but she couldn't place what. He had taken his hands in hers and mumbled something that resulted in a funny feeling in her stomach, and made her feel tired, and dizzy.

Kairi sighed and trudged on to her next class. It was hard, too. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. She felt bad about Sora, but Shadow made it feel better. And she didn't know why. But, most of all, her feelings seemed iced over a bit. Like she couldn't express any emotion.

Something was wrong. And she knew it.

But she wouldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Sora trudged his feet through the musty hallways, grinning like an idiot. Another detention. That made it... what, 4 detentions today? And it wasn't even lunch yet. Cloud and Riku had the same. Some were for acting like a cow. Others were for going to 'sleep' in class. One was blackmailing the principal by putting a picture of him and his teddy bear, sucking his thumb, in his underwear, at night, in a fetal position, and posting it on the school website for all to see.

Yup, it was a good day.

Sora had forgotten about Kairi completely. Sure, every now and then he would see her, but would just shrug it off. Besides, he had moved to bigger and better things. Like having fun and being a pervert. Ah, life was good.

* * *

The next week was pretty much the same. They got at least 13 detentions and had the time of their lives. 

On Friday, Riku was walking to P.E., when he saw the strangest sight he could see.

Shadow and Kairi, but they were just holding hands.

_Right?!_

Riku followed them for a distance, until they finally stopped their walk. Kairi looked different, almost pale. And her eyes were no longer full of wonder and life, but iced over. Shadow whispered something, then left her.

At that moment, Kairi collapsed.

Fact: Riku freaked.

Fact: Riku ran.  
Fact: After Riku ran, he realized he was being an idiot and that Kairi was probably ok by then.  
Fact: Kairi wasn't ok.  
Fact: Kairi had woken up, though.  
Fact: Riku seemed to forget about it the next day.

Fact: Something was wrong.

Question: What was wrong?


	6. A Chilling Pain

A/N: Wow, man, we love you guys so much. But, who wouldn't love their reviewers! You all rock, 100 to the m4xx0rz. W00T! By the way, there's a LOT of description in this chapter. XD I had fun writing this )

THANK YOUSSSS!!!!

Zeltron: Yup, if Sora's not causing havoc, then the world needs help. XD

Lvkishugs: w00! Yeah, MAYBE in this chapter you'll see what's up with Kairi. muahahahaha

Emerald31: Don't kill your keyboard! XD

Yumi Saruwatari: Aww, thanks! It'd be funny to see Sora act like a girl. XD

Sugacoated-Cherries: HAHA! That's so true. But no, he didn't abduct her brain. XD

X3 Apolla: Hehe, don't have a seizure now! D

Chapter Sixxxx: A Chilling Pain

**::Sora's POV::**

Man, yesterday was great, but Riku confused me a bit. Yea, but when isn't he?

We were shoving gum into the water fountains. And on the sides. So the stupid freshmen get their hands stuck to it. Anyway, we saw Kairi walking down the hall.

Feh. Who needs her.

Still, Riku pointed her out. As if I really care anymore. I'd rather go play the fiddle for a buffalo. Yeah, and Jessica Simpson.

He said "Dude, there's Kairi... something happened to her yesterday... but I can't remember what."

Haha. So like Riku. His head's made of cotton candy. Hmm... I should see if it tastes like cotton candy one day.

Nah, I'll leave that to the girls. ::shudder::

Well, gotta go. Cloud's got big plans on mailing PrinciPAL's underwear to his cousin... see ya.

* * *

Well, it turns out that the principal found out about the underwear incident.

But Sora still never found out about Kairi. Well, not until that afternoon, that is.

Sora and Riku were skipping through the hallways shoving their armpits in people's faces on the way to lunch. Cloud was laughing at the disturbed expressions of their fellow peers. Sora was just saying "Take a big whiff!" to Wakka when Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Cloud followed suit.

"Hey guys, what's... WHAT THE--" (**A/N:** This word has been cut off, since all your mommies and daddies would not want you to read such VULAGR LANGUAGE! ::evil cackle::)

Yes, what the-- definitely described what the trio had seen.

Before their very eyes was Kairi. At least, they thought it was Kairi.

She was dressed from top to bottom in pitch black. From the knit snow hat on her head to the laced combat boots on her feet, you could've sworn she was the grim reaper. Her skin was a pale icy blue, and she seemed to shiver as she stood in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for someone desperately. Her eyes were black and blue and suken in, as if she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Her usual shimmering blue eyes had frosted over with a thin sheet of grey, hiding the real Kairi from the world, like an untold secret. The sight of her sent chills up Sora's spine.

"Whoa, did she fall in a tar pit or somethin'?" Riku asked rudely. Cloud elbowed him and grunted something like 'look'.

A black figure was moving across the floor. The black mass slid carefully underneath the student's feet, as if bonded to the tiled ground. Slowly, the figure began to grow and materialize into none other than Shadow. He slid a chilly arm around Kairi's waist, and whispered something into her ear. Riku's mouth fell open as Kairi's skin faded an into an even lighter color, while slowly frost began to tease the tips of her fingers.

Sora stared. And suddenly, it hit him. Hit him harder than running head first into a wall. Harder than falling off a roof. Harder than anything he'd ever felt in his life. It was as if five million cold hands were smacking him harshly in the head. He couldn't see a thing, his eyes were swallowed in the darkness from the inside of his eyelids, which he was squinting shut from the pain of his head. He was being sucked into something he'd never realized he had in him, something he ignored from the beginning, the something that had grown each and every day that until now, he'd noticed, was what he was feeling all along...

He loved Kairi. And he didn't want her to be hurt like this.

Sora stumbled backwards from the impact of such a strong emotion. He was shocked at how much pain he felt...

Kairi's pain.

And then he screamed. Not only because of his head. But heck! SHADOW WAS FLIRTING WITH HER!

He ran straight at Shadow so fast and hard, sending him flying across the room. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HER!" He yelled angrily. He was breathing heavy and was extremely dizzy... but he felt as if this was the only way to react.

Shadow melted into the floor again, quickly darting around the room with so much agilty that Sora lost track of him. Shadow re-materialized behind Sora, and without giving him time to move around, struck him sharply in the back of the head, sending him skidding across the cafeteria floor. By this time, everyone was watching them.

Sora shouted cursed words at Shadow, causing them to bounce off the walls and echo in every direction. Sora stormed toward him, clenching his fists so much that his nails here digging into his palms and the skin was breaking.

Shadow simply grinned and held out a hand. Sora immediately stopped and clasped a hand over his heart. He sunk to his knees and onto the floor, gasping for breath. A pain in his chest so great began to spread throughout his body. What was going on?

"You will leave her with me. The process is almost complete. We can not have anymore inconveniences." It was the first time Sora had heard Shadow speak, and he didn't like it. Every word was icy cool and send jagged shivers up Sora's spine, grasping around his throat and freezing his breath. Before he knew it, blackness grasped itself around him for the second time that afternoon, and he was out cold in the middle of the cafeteria floor. The last thing he heard was the anxious whispers of his fellow students, and the whoosh of someone taking off.

* * *

Sora was falling endlessly it seemed. He didn't know where he was going, but the gentle breeze against his warm forehead felt nice. He drifted softly to a landing, where a short cloaked figure spoke slowly and menacingly. "It is time." It said. Sora experienced the same chilly sensation again. Suddenly the figure called to him.

"Sora..." It rasped in it's cold, cruel voice. "Sora..."

But it started to change. Into a soft and quite familiar voice. Sora soon realized someone was shaking him.

"Sora, get up, you okay?"

Riku was leaning over Sora, his face full of concern. "Yeah... yeah, I'm alright." Sora said, clutching the back of his head. "Where's Kairi?!"

"That Shadow guy took of with her about a half an hour ago." Cloud shook his head.

"We gotta find her!" Sora squeaked. He wasn't giving up that easy, not when he knew what Kairi was feeling like.

"Dude, she's long gone, just like my toast this morning. I ate it, and it's gone man, in the toilet..." Riku blabbed on and on about his toast.

"I don't care." Sora said flatly, cutting him short. "It's worth a shot. I felt everything she was feeling okay? Everything. And she's in pain. We gotta help her!"

Cloud laughed. "So adventurous, little bit."

"Oh, well, there's no use in it. She's already lost her virginity to him anyway, could anything else be more painful?" Riku laughed.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO NASTY I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER RIKU I'LL KEEL YOU!!!" Sora screamed.

"Just kidding, sheesh!"

"I'M not kidding." Sora scowled, going red.. "I'm going, and you two cowards can stay here and sing about daises if you want, but I'M going. And YOU TWO AREN'T STOPPING ME."

Cloud said nothing. Riku smirked. "Hey man, I don't sing about daisies, only Yankee Doodle. Yeah, I'll come." Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Great." Sora smiled. "Let's go."

**A/N:** Sooo? Do you like it? I tried to chuck the funniness in there while still keeping it angsty/suspenseful. I worked really hard on the descriptions doing a LOT of editing. BAGGSIES WANTS R&R ;-; XD I can't believe I haven't done it until now... tsk tsk tsk (This chapter was 5 pages long on Word. XD)


	7. No namex3

So Cloud, Riku, and Sora sat out on the endless quest to win Kairi's love, crossing desserts, mountains, prairies, enduring obstacles like hungry wolves, hunger, sleep-deprivation and underpants.

Ok, so they just went to the gym. But I want this to be 'thrilling' so...be quiet!

Anyways, as they entered the gym, heads turned. For once, a serious expression was etched across their faces, determination printed within their eyes, waiting, watching, looking for something...

Shadow just happened to be leaning against the wall, looking into nothingness. He had on baggy black jeans with tons of pockets and a black t-shirt. His hat was tipped to the side and his icy-blue eyes were searching for something. 

Just then, Kairi walked up, having a cold smile on her face, and resided beside him. As Shadow wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tracing his fingers on her shoulder, causing her to shiver, Sora grew more and more ticked off by the moment. He felt his blood boil and he was really angry when Kairi didn't mind this.

Riku and Cloud walked over to Shadow, threatening him without words. Somehow, Shadow got the hint and simply smirked. "Why boys," He said in his somehow, though icy, soothing and calming voice. "I don't want violence."  
  
Somehow, as if they were hypnotized, they nodded. "Oh, right! We're sorry!" Riku apologized, smiling.

"Yes! We didn't mean any harm!" Cloud smiled.

"Good. Now, will you leave us be?" Shadow asked. The two nodded, and walked to Sora.

Sora blinked a few times, then whacked them.

Then, he walked over to Kairi and did something he had never done before- and kissed her.

Instantly, he was thrown back by Shadow's magic, but something was happening to Kairi. She twitched, her normal skin color returning, her eyes growing full of life, and suddenly, she collapsed.

Riku and Cloud had snapped out of the state they were in and ran over. "Kairi! Kairi!" They called, but there was no answer.

Suddenly, Kairi twitched.

And then, she woke up.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora was the one to speak this time. "Kairi, are you ok?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "Where am I? Sora, I seem to remember you kissing me..."

Sora nodded. "Yes... I did. Kairi, I love you."

Kiki: We-he-he-ell! This is the end of our story. Yes, the end. The epilogue is-a coming up next, and me and Baggs will write that chapter together. Sorry this was so short, but I had writers block for a while! Yea, so, please forgive Kiki.;-; Nyeah. So, thanks to all of our fans!

Sugacoated-Cherries

x3 Apolla

dragonseeker

EvilCloud

LiL aZn DrEaMeR

Yumi Saruwatari

Emerald31

Lvkishugs

Ziltron

Smiley-chan

Faust IX !!!


End file.
